


The Expanse

by rva2020



Series: The Expanse Series [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fraternization, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Sex, Slash, Smut, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rva2020/pseuds/rva2020
Summary: A new female character tries to help Archer for the sake of the crew and the fate of their mission. Takes place during the expanse. Romance and sex scenes.Parts 2, 3, 4 and 5 of this series are now posted!I added a new chapter to this part.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Expanse Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668715
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2! Please see my other work "The Expanse Part 2" for the conclusion. 
> 
> Not all chapters are mature/explicit. 
> 
> This is my very first fan fic. It was a plot bunny that got out of control. This has not been beta'd please forgive any typos. I'd love encouraging feedback but please be gentle to my feelings lol. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I tried to stick to cannon as much as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a PG-13 version of this story in progress. It's titled The Expanse PG-13. Please comment and let me know if you like this version or prefer I keep working on a PG-13 one.

"I quit" said Ashley.

"What the hell do you mean you quit ensign?" asked Archer as he stared at her with disbelief. 

"You heard me" she replied, repeating a phase she learned from the captain. 

"How the hell do you think you can just quit in the middle of this mission?! In the middle of the expanse?! Of all the selfish shit I've seen-" 

Ashley cut him off and said "Jon just stop and listen to me." He gave her a wild look and she continued, "yeah I just called you Jon, I'm not Starfleet anymore and you aren't my captain. It's my turn to talk." 

Jon was so bewildered he just stood and stared at her. Good thing looks can't kill. Ashley walked over to Jon and held one of his hands in both of hers. She lovingly stroked his hand with her thumbs. She brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and said "with all due respect sir, you like hell. You've lost weight and look like you haven't slept in weeks. I know you respect the rules and regulations and you'd never burden the crew with your worries but Enterprise needs it's captain to be at his best, lives depend on it."

Archer's scowl softened slightly and he continued to listen while still being amazed by the audacity. He had to admit that she wasn't wrong about how weary and stressed he was.

"We are doing something that has never been done before therefore we need to do things we've never done." Archer interrupted her and said "what are you getting at? What's so damn important that you think we need to do?" 

Ashley leaned in close and whispered into his ear "I think somebody needs to be in charge of taking care of you Jon. You need somebody to listen to you, to talk to you, to be there for you." Jon started to reluctantly push away and said "I don't know what I need but I definitely don't need to take advantage of an ensign while I try to figure it out." 

"I'm not an ensign anymore" Ashley pointed out. 

"You can't just quit in the middle of this mission" he replied. 

"I just did Jon. Court martial me when we get back to Earth for all I care. I'm happy to accept whatever punishment there may be if at the end of this mission there's still an Earth and it's captain is in one piece. Jon, you and Earth mean more to me than a career in Starfleet." Ashley stared up at Jon and tried to seem confident while she was shaking on the inside. She struggled to fight back tears that were welling up inside. 

She wasn't going to burden Archer by telling him she loved him but damn it she was going to help him. She held her breath and waited for a response while he stared at her. She couldn't figure out what his gaze meant. Ashley hated the expanse and the effects it had on everyone. She had never been a crier but the longer they searched for the Xindi and the more frayed everyone was, she feared she was becoming one. 

She couldn't hold back anymore and a single tear rolled down her cheek. She went to wipe it away but was surprised to feel Archer's rough, masculine hand gently cupping her face and brushing the tear away. He looked into her eyes and said "damn it you have no idea how bad I want you but I'm your captain and it just isn't right." Archer had interacted with her a little bit since they launched and he had definitely noticed her before. He knew that other guys on the ship had too. She had beautiful long, blonde hair, big blue eyes and nice curves. She was 5'4 and in her early 20s. She grew up in North Carolina and Florida so she had a slightly southern accent. She was kind and sweet but had a little bit of a temper. 

He pressed his forehead against hers while she continued to gently cry. He put his arms around her and couldn't believe how good it felt. He couldn't believe how desperately he had missed having a woman in his arms. It had been years but he had done his best to put it out of his thoughts. Holding Ashley brought those feelings back and made him realize how much he had desperately missed it, how much he had missed everything. Missed being on Earth, missed the stability of a house to live in and having someone to come home to. He thought about the crushing reality that he might never see Earth again. He thought about all the compromises he had made personally and morally in this God forsaken expanse. He thought 'I never thought I'd consider a relationship with anyone officer, much less a junior officer but fuck I never thought I'd do alot of things I've had to do. Maybe I do need someone to help me. She approached me, maybe I can let myself have this one thing in my life. She smells so good and feels so soft. Little Archer knock it the fuck off, now's not the time.' He shifted awkwardly praying Ashley didn't notice how rock hard he was but there was no hiding it when she was pressed up against him. 

He finally got his brain to form a sentence and said "let..let me think about it Ashley. Of course I want this but I'm your captain and I just don't know." He brushed away one more of her tears before she turned and left his room.

"God damn what am I going to do" Archer wondered out loud before he slowly sunk to the floor. As he sat there he let a tear fall down his cheek as he thought about all he had lost- members of the crew, his self respect, sleep, weight from skipping meals. He eventually got up and poured himself a drink. He hit the com button "Archer to Tucker." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is finished but I am working on Part 2. It has a few chapters already. I'm going to try to get one new chapter up each day during the quarantine. Suggestions welcome!


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you made it to the second chapter, welcome!

"Tucker here, Captain." 

"If you aren't busy can you please meet me in my quarters?" 

"I'm just finishing up something in engineering but I'll be right up Cap'n. Tucker out." 

'Why did I call him? What am I going to say? Hey Tucker I know you are mourning your sister and all but I'm feeling stressed, would it be morally ok for me to bang an ensign ya think?' Archer didn't have much time to reflect on it before he heard the door chime. "Come in" Archer said.

"What's up Captain, it sounded urgent?" Trip asked. 

"I need advice." 

"Do you need Commander Tucker's advice or Trips advice?" 

"I'm not sure, both I guess?" Archer said. Trip nodded for him to continue. "Normally I wouldn't consider this but this is such an unusual situation we are in. Do you think it could ever be okay for a senior officer and a subordinate to have a relationship?" Trip stared at him for a minute and considered the possibilities. It was so unlike Johnny to ask something like that but hell the whole situation itself was so usual. 

"Well Cap'n... I guess it could be ok .. considering the circumstances if you need someone other than me to talk to but how would ya go about that? If you approached a junior officer they might feel obligated to help." Trip said cautiously.

"Someone actually approached me today." 

"What? Well who was it?" Trip pressed. 

"I don't think I should say Trip but she's an ensign. I really shouldn't be considering this should I? She actually threatened to resign her commission so I wouldn't be her captain anymore and didn't have the moral dilemma" the captain said. "I know what I have to do Trip, gotta go. Thanks for the talk." With that Archer was hurrying off down the corridor. Trip chuckled to himself and went back to work. He was looking forward to hearing the end of that story, whatever it was.

'Get it together Archer, she is your subordinate, why would you even consider something like that? What's wrong with you? You go over there and tell her thanks but no thanks. But. Man she does have a nice butt. Damn it, stop that. Stay abreast of the situation. Damn it.' As he was still rambling in his head, he realized he has pressed the door chime. 'Just great jackass, she knows you're here and you don't know what you are going to say. Man why did you go to her quarters, why didn't you call her into your office like a fucking professional.' 

Unfortunately it was too late to turn and run because he was standing face to face with Ashley. She was wearing tight jeans and a soft looking, pink t-shirt. She certainly looked different than she did on duty. 

"Would you like to come in?" she asked. 

He didn't answer and just walked right past her and sat on the edge of her bunk 'like a dumbass' he thought. She offered him a drink and he threw it back quickly. She sat next to him on the bed and he braced himself for what he needed to say to her. 

He thought 'I don't want to tell her no but damn it I have to.' He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Ashley took one of his hands, looked him in the eye and said "how was your day?" 


	3. Archer's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues from Archer's perspective.

Now it was my turn to cry. Damn it what is it about this Expanse that's making people so emotional? Seems like it's even getting to everyone, even to T'Pol.

I tried to hold back but when she put her hands on my face and gently pressed her lips into mine, I lost it. It was like the floodgates opened and everything awful and painful from the past few months came pouring out. I felt embarrassed because I haven't cried in years and certainly never in front of a woman. Ashley sat next to me and hugged me. I clung to her and sobbed. I thought about all the horrible things that have happened and the horrible things I've had to do. She gently rubbed my back and told me it was going to be ok. I don't know how long this went on. Felt so short yet so long at the same time. One things for sure, I never wanted to let her go from my arms.

When I finally stopped sobbing, Ashley sat in my lap and kissed me again. Slowly at first but then deeper and with more urgency. It felt so good to have her in my arms and to taste her. I never considered dating an ensign before but I had definitely noticed Ashley before now. She had been a part of many shower day dreams. I wrap my arms around her waist and slowly move them lower. She sighs and wiggles just a tiny bit to encourage me. I move one hand up her side slowly and gently to her chest. I pause and take her quiet moan to mean she wants more. I move my hand to her breast and rub it gently. Her breath quickens and she gives me another tiny moan. She starts to move her hand to my pants but I stop her. I say, "this is so wonderful but I want to take things slow so it's right and good for the both of us. Let me just kiss you tonight and be with you." Ashley responded by laying me back on the bed and kissing me more. I flipped us over so she was underneath me. I put my hands around her face and gave her some more gentle kisses.

I slowly rolled off her and held her against me. It felt so good to hold her and to have my head on the pillow. My dick was throbbing and rock hard but I knew I didn't want to rush things. Besides, even if I had tried, I knew I would have cum the instant I was inside of her. I wanted our first time to be good for both of us and not rushed. It was the first night in a long time I had fallen asleep quickly and slept through the night. Ashley was right, I really had needed this.


	4. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited you made it this far, thanks for reading!

When Archer woke up he rolled over but Ashley wasn't there. 'Damn Archer somehow you already fucked this up. Oh god I bet she regrets it you idiot' he thought to himself as he heard the bathroom door open. There was Ashley in a towel and drying off her hair. 

"I thought I heard you out here. I was about to go get us breakfast, I was hoping you'd still be asleep" she said with one hand around my towel. I wished I was that towel wrapped around her. 

"Um thanks but I have to meet Trip and T'Pol for breakfast in the captain's mess. Join us for breakfast?" Archer asked. He knew that she really shouldn't join them for breakfast at this point but what the hell. 

Ashley looked down and said "thanks for the invite Jon but I know it's usually just y'all three for breakfast and I don't want to make things awkward for you." She quickly slipped back into the bathroom. She got dressed quickly and was headed for the door when Archer caught her arm.

"Thank you for last night. Have dinner with me tonight? Captains mess 1800? Just us." he said.

Ashley nodded then smiled a little and hesitantly asked "what should I do today now that I resigned my commission?"

Archer paused to consider the question then smiled. "I don't think you really want to quit. Just go on with your shift ensign, it will be ok." He said. He wasn't sure it would be ok but he wasn't sure anything would be ok ever again. 

He got to breakfast early and surprisingly Trip was already there. "Wanted to catch up with you before T'Pol got here. How was your night?" Trip asked trying to look innocent. "I knocked on your door to see if you wanted a beer but didn't seem like you were there" he said with a friendly smirk. "What were ya doing out so late? You weren't on the bridge or in the gym either." 

Archer could feel his cheeks getting red and ignored the question. He started to eat hoping Trip would let it go. "Fine, fine, keep your little secret for now. You do look better this morning, more alive." said Trip.

"Just drop it Trip" Archer snapped. Trip smirked and they both resumed eating breakfast quietly. Archer didn't want to tell his Chief Engineer that he was involved with someone in his department. 


	5. Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Archer's daily routine. Ashley starts a new project in engineering.

It was a slow week in engineering. Just routine maintenance and repairs. Trip decided to teach Ensign Ashley Darcom some new stuff during the down time. Trip told himself it was the logical thing to do because she had the least experience of his crew but truthfully he also wanted the opportunity to work closely with her. Since they had entered the expanse, T'Pol was getting irritable and a little erratic. Hell they all were but Trip had started trying to avoid her a little bit. Archer had his mystery lady to keep him company so that left Trip more alone than he had been in awhile. Trip knew he couldn't get involved with an ensign but it didn't hurt to look did it? 

Trip decided on a project in the Jefferies Tubes so he could crawl behind her. 'Man what's wrong with me? Am I really so hard up I'm checking out an ensigns ass? Yeah I guess I am. It is a really nice ass though.' Tucker thought to himself. Trip explained to Ashley what he wanted to do, she grabbed a tool box and they started crawling through one of the tubes. They spent hours on it every day that week. Trip really enjoyed the conversation and the close quarters. He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or if she just had a flirty/friendly personality. She seemed a little tense but the expanse seemed to have that effect on everyone. 

Ashley and Archer had gotten into a nice routine of having a private dinner together in his quarters every night. He felt relief from talking about work stuff on his mind and even more relief from talking about stuff that took his mind off the expanse. They'd have a beer and watch a waterpolo match while Ashley sat in Archer's lap. Sometimes she'd fall asleep on his shoulder and he'd carry her to bed. Sometimes they went to bed together and kissed and cuddled. These make out sessions frustrated both of them but Archer was determined to be a gentleman and make sure Ashley really wanted it before they had sex. They both slept so much better in each other's arms. Archer didn't want to just have sex with Ashley out of pent up frustration like he originally thought. He wanted to make love with Ashley and he wanted her to want it. He was amazed how wonderful of a distraction Ashley was turning out to be. He looked forward to her being in his cabin for dinner each night without even having to ask her. 

Ashley got to the captains quarters first this evening. She sat down to try to compose herself when Jon came in immediately after her. Ashley groaned to herself, she was hoping to have more time to compose herself before he arrived. He saw the slightly grim look on her face, frowned and asked what was wrong. Ashley quickly gave him a quick smile, told him it was nothing and started to set the table. Jon pulled her in gently for a hug and asked again what was wrong. 

"Just work stuff, it will be over soon." Ashley lied. 

Archer knew Ashley didn't want to burden him but he really wanted to know so he put his hands on her face and said "look at me."

"Is that an order?" Ashley mumbled in reply. 

"If I have to make it one. Tell me what's wrong." He continued to hold her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More quarantine writing coming your way!


	6. What's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley confesses what's wrong to Archer.

"Commander Tucker has been teaching me new stuff and having me help with repairs... in the Jefferies Tubes. We have spent hours every single day this week in those damn tubes" Ashley quietly said. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't understand. Did something happen between you too?" Archer asked with concern in his voice. 

Ashley stopped being quiet and said forcefully "I'm extremely claustrophobic ok?! Before Enterprise and during training I had it under control but ever since that last away mission I went on..." She fought back the tears but a few began to flow. Damn it what was it about the expanse! Archer knew what she was talking about and said "I know about the incident on the away mission but I thought you were doing ok. Have you talked to Phlox about it?" 

"Yeah I have but there's nothing he can really do. I've just been doing my best to avoid really enclosed spaces. It's usually not a problem. At least I can handle the EV suits better than Hoshi" she grimly chuckled. "In the EV suits you can still move around but in those tubes you are just trapped in there for hours on end. And I usually have Commander Tucker breathing down my neck the entire time because they just aren't big enough for two people to be in at the same time." 

"I'm sorry Ashley. I wish we had a choice but out here in the expanse things like that just can't be avoided." 

"I understand Jon" Ashley said, "I think tomorrow is the last day we have to work in there. I'll be ok." 

Jon had never seen Ashley so apprehensive. She was sweet and feminine but she also had balls and didn't take shit from anyone. It worried him to see the same ensign who so brazenly threatened to quit Starfleet looking a little afraid. 

"Come sit down," Jon said. Ashley was tired after the long day in engineering and sunk down onto Archer's bunk. Jon began massaging Ashley's shoulders. He smiled as she sighed and started to relax. He moved her long hair over her shoulder and out of his way. He loved how soft her golden color hair was. It always smelled so good. He couldn't help himself and he gently pressed his lips to her neck as he was massaging her. She quietly moaned which made Archer get hard and struggle to adjust himself. Whoever invented those damn jumpsuits didn't think anyone would get a hard on while wearing them. He continued to massage Ashley and they talked about their days. 

They also talked about their lives and family back on Earth. Ashley had lost a few friends in the Xindi attack that she hadn't talked about before. Jon wrapped his arms around Ashley and leaned back against his bunk. He was sure she could feel his throbbing dick pressing into her back but at the moment he just wanted to hold her and forget about everything else. They were both exhausted and fell asleep holding each other.


	7. Dawn Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incident in engineering threatens to expose Archer's and Ashley's relationship.

Before they knew it, the alarm was going off for them to wake up. Archer got up and started getting dressed while Ashley laid down for a few more minutes. He paused to look at her. She was so sweet and innocent. He felt conflicting emotions as he realized he was falling for her. Did she have feelings for him? Is that why she had approached him? Or was it just out of a sense of duty? He didn't have time to stop and think about it so he kissed her on her cheek and hurried to grab food before heading to the bridge. Truthfully he didn't want to stop and think about it. "See you tonight" Ashley mumbled as he left. 

Ashley decided to skip breakfast and go get the day over with in engineering. 

"Mornin' Ensign Darcom" said Tucker. 

"Morning Commander, what's on the agenda for today?" She was really hoping he some how forgot about going back into the Jefferies Tubes. 

"Need to do some more repairs, we should be finishing up today" replied Tucker. He was secretly disappointed that his time working closely with Ashley was going to be over soon but he had almost run out of work to do in there and they couldn't be wasting time on this mission. 

Ashley took a deep breath and crawled in first. Trip crawled in right behind her, admiring her behind. Trip smiled to himself and though 'daddy was right, ladies first is always best.' 

Trip thought Ashley was a little on edge but once they got to work, time moved quickly. They worked through lunch and it was approaching dinner time. It was almost time to go when the ship hit some turbulance. Ashley stumbled and fell. She hit her head and noticed something red on the floor. It almost looked like blood? Trip saw her hit her head and rushed over. He noticed the blood and rushed out to get to a com to call Phlox. 

"Tucker to Phlox" he called. No response. 

"Phlox here." The com was breaking up.

"Can you please come down to the Jefferies Tubes right away? Ensign Darcom hit her head and she's bleeding." 

"Where are you all? I can't hear you." 

"You there Phlox? Doc?" Damn the com system must have been disrupted too. 

Trip crawled back in and said "the com system is down, I'm going to have to run to sickbay." 

"It mostly stopped bleeding, I think it was just a cut or a scrape. I'm more worried about my leg." She pointed towards her let and Trip gasped when he saw the metal wrapped around her leg. 

"It looks like that anomaly we hit disrupted the fabric of the ship." 

"Get it off my leg!" 

"Does it hurt?"

"No but I want to get up." 

"I gotta get a scanner to see how this thing got put back together around your leg." 

"Commander don't leave me in here!"

"I'll be right back, gotta get Phlox and a scanner!" 

After what felt like a long time, Trip returned with a scanner but without Phlox. 

"Where's Phlox?" Ashley asked. 

"There were a bunch of injuries so he's stuck in sick bay. He sent me some bandages. Here ya go. Looks like the bleeding mostly stopped." 

"Yeah I guess" Ashley replied sounded irritated. She was feeling more claustrophobic by the second. She wished Archer was in there with her to comfort her. She knew that if she sent for him, he'd be there in a heartbeat but she didn't know what was going on out there and didn't want to risk 'outing' their relationship.

"Ya ok?" Trip asked. "You look a little tense." 

"I'm trapped in a Jefferies Tube. I've been better." 

"Good thing you aren't claustrophobic" Trip chuckled. Little did he know.

Ashley just laid her head down and pretended she wasn't there. 

Trip finally said "I gotta get Malcom or someone to help me with this. I don't know how to cut the metal without cutting your leg off too. On the scans it almost looks like the metal is integrated with your leg but that would be impossible." 

Ashley held back tears as he left. She felt very overwhelmed being trapped in the Jefferies Tubes, especially with communications down


	8. She's Never Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley is late for dinner and Archer can't find her.

Archer got to his quarters a little later than usual and noticed Ashley wasn't there yet. That was odd, she was always early. She really preferred using his private shower vs the shared one on her deck he chuckled to himself. He checked his messages but there weren't any. He tried her room but there was no answer. He looked around the mess and the gym. He was getting worried, she was never late. Never. He thought about calling Trip but couldn't think of a legit reason he'd be looking for her. Maybe he'd go to the bridge and ask Hoshi, she could be trusted to be discreet. Archer started heading towards the bridge when he ran into Trip. 

"Where are you off to in such a rush Trip?" 

"Gotta hurry back to engineering. Still haven't figured out how to get Darcom outta there."

Archer stopped walking and said, "get her out of where Trip?" 

"She's the one who got her foot stuck in the wall when he hit the anomaly." 

"That was hours ago Trip. She's been trapped in there for hours? Why wasn't I notified?" 

"The com system was down. She's fine sir, she's not injured, just stuck. I'm sure I'll get her out soon." 

"Where is she?" 

"The Jefferies Tube"

"Which one is Ashley in Trip, which one?" 

"34 section A. What's the matter Cap'n?" Trip was surprised by the use of the ensign's first name.

Archer didn't reply, he was already running down the hall. Trip took off after him, thoroughly confused. Archer climbed into the tube and crawled next to Ashley. He noticed she was quietly sobbing and had dried blood on her head and in her hair. He felt powerless to help her and furious Trip had left his Ashley like this for so long. 'Damn it I have it bad for her' he thought to himself. He touched her shoulder gently "Ashley? Are you ok honey?" 

"Um Jon?" Trip asked. 

"Not now Commander," Archer snapped. "You should have gotten me when this happened! You know how claustrophobic she is!" 

"Um... I didn't Cap'n..." 

"Just stop Trip, keep working on getting her out. That's an order." 

He paused and saw Jon gently brush Ashley's hair back and saw her cry when she saw him and he embraced her. Confused, Trip turned around and went back to work. 

Eventually Trip and Malcom figured it out and they were able to get Ashley out. Malcom seemed particularly relieved which confused him more. She was on his team, not Malcoms.

Ashley hadn't eaten since the night before and felt weak. Archer scooped her up and carried her to sickbay. Aside from a few cuts and bruises from the impact, Ashley was physically fine. After Phlox cleared her, she walked out of sick bay and turned to go back to her quarters.


	9. Doctors Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting checked out by Phlox, Archer takes Ashley back to his quarters. Chapter has adult content.

"Where do you think you're going? Phlox said you needed to rest, I'm going to make sure you follow your doctor's orders." Archer chuckled. 

Ashley smiled, said "thanks" and followed Archer to his quarters. 

After they got inside, Ashley sat on the bunk and said "you don't have to do this. I'll be fine. I'm sure you have other stuff you have to do." 

Archer ignored her and knelt in front of her. "Why didn't you call me?" 

"Couldn't have if I wanted to, com system was down." 

"You know what I mean. After you realized you were trapped, why didn't you have Trip come find me?" 

"It wasn't an emergency" Ashley said as she shrugged. "I couldn't bother the captain for something like that." 

"I would have been there for you.

"I know. That's why I didn't call." Ashley laid down but Archer stopped her. 

"When I saw you trapped in the pool of blood I was so worried". Archer took a deep breath and said "let's get you into some comfy clothes before you go to sleep. You can borrow my shirt and sweatpants." 

Ashley was exhausted but stood up and let him undress her. He had seen her in her undergarments before in decon but this was different. He gently undressed her and stopped to kiss her briefly and let his hand glide down her back. She pressed into him and embraced him. She ran her hands over his muscular shoulders and wondered what they'd feel like without his shirt on. She decided she couldn't wait to find out and pulled his shirt over his head. She pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. She could feel his growing arousal pressed into her thigh. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders. He leaned over and whispered in her ear "you've had a really stressful day. Let's just get in bed and rest. We don't have to do this now." 

"You don't want this" Ashley asked with hurt in her eyes. 

"Of course I want this. I love you Ashley." She looked at him with surprise. 

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Am I the only one who feels this way?" 

"Jon, I didn't do this to complicate your life more. I started this to help you. To give you someone to lean on." 

Jon turned away feeling hurt, "so this was just about duty or some shit to you ensign? Babysit me so I don't snap and fuck up this mission?" 

"I love you too Jon. I love you so much I don't want to complicate your life. I want to help you, not distract you. If you had known I was injured today, it would have distracted you." 

"You let me worry about that. I don't know what's going to happen but I know I need you."

Archer pulled Ashley in for a passionate kiss. He slowly undressed her the rest of the way stopping to admire and caress her body. He cherished her little whimpers and moans. She pulled down his boxers and was pleasantly surprised with what she saw. She wrapped her hand around his arousal, making Archer moan. She started to rub up and down his shaft, pausing to rub the precum around the head of his dick. 

"You gotta stop that or this is going to be over before it starts sweetie" Archer chuckled. 

He moved Ashley to the bed and laid on top of her. He felt her wetness and knew she was ready for him to be inside her. She parted her legs eagerly and let him in. He slowly pushed his length inside her. Once he was fully inside he paused to enjoy the sensation of being inside her for the first time and to stop himself from cuming right then. He gently started to thrust inside her as he kissed her. He could tell Ashley was enjoying it just as much as he was. When she moaned and wrapped her legs around him, it was too much for him to take and he came deep inside her. He gently kissed her neck while he was still inside of her. He nibbled on her ear and whispered "thank you." She knew he meant more than thank you for than just sex. He meant thanks for being there for him. He slowly withdrew himself from her and rolled them both into their sides. He drew up the covers and held Ashley tight in his arms. He relished the opportunity to forget about the Xindi and everything else that was going on, even if it was only for a moment. They both peacefully drifted off to sleep.

Trip looked for Archer later that evening but he didn't respond to his calls. Computer showed he was in his quarters and he wasn't alone so he let it go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to know if anyone read this far! Please leave a comment if you have. :)


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Ashley and Jon are together for the first time.

Archer got up before Ashley and got dressed. Phlox wanted her to take the day off to rest and come see him for a bandage change. 

"Where do you think you're going? The alarm didn't go off yet. Come back to bed." Ashley said.

"You have the day off, doctors orders." 

"I'm fine, I'll get up." 

"Sorry baby, doctors orders" Archer said as he kissed her goodbye. 

Ashley said "are you sure you have to leave so soon?" as she got out of bed and was standing there in front of him completely naked. The night before was the first time he had seen her naked, this morning was the first time he'd seen her naked in the light. He stood there and stared at her. She moved closer and he couldn't help but feel her beautiful breasts and rub his thumbs over her nipples. They got hard quickly and so did he. Ashley unzipped his jumpsuit and helped him get his arms out. He pushed it down to his thighs, not stopping to undress completely. He needed her NOW. 

Archer picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in anticipation. She was already wet and ready for him. He entered her in one smooth, quick thrust. The window caught her eye and for a moment she stopped to take it all in. There she was with her love buried deep inside her while hurling through the galaxy at warp 5. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, enjoying the tight, hot feeling surrounding him. He could feel Ashley breathing faster and gripping his muscular shoulders tighter. He started to pound it home as he felt her legs shaking and grip tighten. He lasted longer than he had the night before. She put her hands on Jonathan's face and kissed him deeply which almost sent him over the edge. She was about to say something to him when they heard Reed's tactical alert go off. Archer yelled out "fuck" in frustration and put Ashley down quickly. Luckily he was still partially dressed so he pulled his uniform up, somehow got his rock hard dick contained and zipped up. He kissed Ashley and said "let's finish this later. I'm sorry I have to go." As Archer was running down the hall towards the bridge he thought to himself 'damn I smell like sex, little Archer is still at attention and I have to see all the senior officers and deal with whatever this shit is.' 

When Archer got back a few minutes later, he didn't make any conversation besides saying "false alarm. Going to kill Malcom later." He carried Ashley over to the bed, ready to take her. She eagerly turned around and he quickly entered her from behind. She moaned in pleasure as he bent over to kiss her neck and placed his hand on her stomach in a loving embrace. She moaned louder when his hand travelled farther south and rubbed her most sensitive area. It wasn't long before she cried out in release and Archer quickly followed her. He held on to her tightly as he came inside her, filling her with his seed. Eventually he got up and got dressed. 

He went to get breakfast knowing that he'd have to answer Trip's questions about yesterday. Sure enough, when he arrived in the Captain's mess, Trip was already there. 

"Hope you don't mind but I asked T'Pol not to join us Cap'n." 

"That's fine Trip." 

"So... You and Ensign Darcom huh?" 

"Yeah" Archer replied avoiding eye contact. 

"She's a cute little spit fire but I didn't take her as brazen enough to go after her Cap'n AND threaten to quit." Trip chuckled. 

"She didn't go after me Trip. Well I guess she did but..." 

"But what? She trying to get promoted or something" Trip tried to joke. 

"No! It's not like that Trip!" 

"I was just joking Jon. I just want to know what's going on with you my friend. We used to talk about this kind of stuff." 

"Yeah well there hasn't been much time for that lately." 

"I'm here now, let's talk." 

"Ashley came to me because she thought I needed someone to confide in. Turns out, she was right. For awhile we just had dinners together and talked. Nothing else happened. You know I'm crazy about her but I didn't want to rush anything. Her being there was more than enough."

"But that changed?" 

"Do you remember that away mission Ashley went on when she got trapped in that cave?" 

Trip's face fell. "Oh yeah I remember her getting kind of claustrophobic but I had completely forgotten about that. Oh god she seemed uncomfortable in the Jefferies Tubes but I just assumed it was from the stress of the mission and it getting stuffy in there. Why didn't she say something?" 

"She knew it was important to the mission."

"Oh man I could have easily gotten someone else to do it. I'm sorry. I bet she was even more freaked out when her leg got stuck but she didn't seem upset." 

"I guess she's learned a thing or two about repressing emotions from T'Pol. I guess she's learned more than me." Archer grimly chuckled.


	11. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer and Ashley settle into a routine.

The search for the Xindi continued. Archer and Ashley had gotten into a comfortable enough routine. He had breakfast and a briefing with Trip and T'Pol every morning. Archer was on the bridge and Ashley continued to work in engineering. After her duty shift ended she'd go right to his quarters and shower. If he was there he'd hop in with her but if not she'd take one alone and wait for the steward to bring their dinner. Usually by then Archer was back, if not then he would have left a message for her. If he wasn't going to be back soon Ashley headed for the gym. 

They always ordered cold dinners so it would be there waiting for them no matter what time they got there. Lots of salads and fruit plates. Every once in awhile they'd have chef send up a hot meal. Once they were both back, they'd eat and talk about work. After dinner they'd watch TV, usually old water polo matches, and massage each other. During that time, they didn't talk about work or the expanse. Usually one of them would switch from massaging the other person to caressing them intimately. That always ended with them in bed. Making love to Ashley was the stress relief that Archer didn't know he needed. Ashley spent every night in bed with Archer. It helped both of them sleep better and feel safer. 

Ashley loved when little Archer woke up before the captain did. When that happened, she stroked Jon's dick and took him in her mouth. Jon woke up with a big grin on his face. The sight of Ashley with his cock in her mouth was beautiful and erotic. He moaned and enjoyed it for a few minutes before pulling her up on him. She held onto his cock and slowly lowered herself into him. Her moans as she took him in almost sent him over the edge.


	12. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley recounts the second time she and Jon had sex.

Ashley went to sleep happy that night. She had a dream about the second time she and Jon were together. The first time was sweet and romantic in the missionary position. Ashley was only 23 when they left space dock the first time and she hadn't done it much and had only been with one man before. She had a strict upbringing and then just never found anyone at the academy she was interested in. She had also spent a lot of time at the academy trying to figure out what her sexual orientation was. She finally settled on considering herself bi/pansexual. 

The second time they had sex was later on that same evening. Ashley woke up to Archer cuddling her with a raging hard on pressed against her ass. He was rubbing her thigh and kissing her neck. Ashley turned into him and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him and grabbed her ass. 

After they had sex the first time, they had taken a shower together before going to sleep naked. As he massaged her ass, she reached her hand down to rub his dick. He put his hand in her long hair and gently encouraged her to move her head towards his throbbing cock. Once she realized what he was doing, she froze. He immediately removed his hand when he felt resistance. 

"What's wrong baby? Did I do something?" Archer asked with concern. 

Ashley looked away from him and quietly said, "no." 

Jon gently pulled her into his arms. She laid back on his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong baby." 

"Nothings wrong. I've just never done that before," Ashley said. 

"Never done what honey?" 

"You know. Like given someone a blow job." 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I had no idea." He was quiet for a minute and then said, "please tell me you've had sex before tonight. I'd feel awful if that was your first time and I hadn't known. I would have waited longer, I would have-" 

"No Jon, it wasn't. I've had sex with someone else before." 

"Just one other person?"

"Yeah, just one person a couple of times." 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget how young you are." Archer couldn't believe he hadn't considered that she might not have had sex much. Archer had been in relationships and sexually active for the past 20 years. "I'm such an ass honey, I'm so sorry." 

"What are you sorry about?" 

"I should have waited longer to make love to you. I should have gone slower. Fuck. As the older person here and as your captain, I should have set a slower pace. God help me, what's wrong with me?" he groaned. 

"I'm not sorry we had sex. I wanted to make love to you Jon. If it had been up to me, we would have done it sooner. You were the one who wanted to go slower," Ashley said with a smile. 

"Still honey I should have-" 

"It's ok Jon, really. I only mentioned the oral sex thing because I don't know how to do it and I'm embarrassed." 

"Oh honey, never feel embarrassed in bed with me. I want you to always feel safe with me. We don't have to do that or anything else for that matter." 

"It's ok Jon. I want to. Just tell me what to do." 

"You really don't have to baby." 

"It's ok, I want to," she said as she touched his cock again. It had relaxed while they were talking but quickly came back to attention. She kissed him as she touched him. She kissed his neck and then trailed kisses down his chest closer to his hard cock. She continued to tease him with her hand. He moaned in appreciation. 

"Have you ever received oral sex baby?" 

"No I haven't." 

"Can I do that for you baby? Maybe that would be an easier place to start." 

"Um yeah, if you want to." 

"I want to baby, lay on your back for me." Ashley moved to lay on her back on the bed. Archer moved down and laid between her thighs. He kissed her thighs and slowly trailed his kisses closer to her entrance. "Let me know if you want me to stop," he added before he began. 

He felt that she was wet so he gently pushed one of his fingers inside her. He gently kissed her swollen clit and lips. She moaned in appreciation. He licked her gently until he found a spot she especially loved and he concentrated his attention there while he slid his finger in and out. He added a second finger and she moaned more. He continued pleasuring her until she came. He enjoyed feeling her get wetter and clinch around his fingers. 

"You're so sexy baby, I want to be inside you," he whispered. 

"Not yet," Ashley said. "Um I think it might be easiest if you stand up." Archer chuckled and stood up in front of her. He rubbed her hair lovingly. 

"You can put it in your mouth or lick it." 

She nodded and tentatively licked the tip of his dick. He groaned in appreciation. She did it again while maintaining eye contact with him. He thought he was going to blow his load right then but managed to hold on. She put the swollen mushroom head in her mouth and swirled her tongue around. She kept one of her hands on his cock and cradled his balls in the other hand. She slowly moved him farther in her mouth and back out again. He moaned and stroked her hair. 

"That feels really good but if you don't stop I'm going to cum. Come here." He moved them so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He figured this position might be more familiar and comfortable, a good way to end an evening of firsts. She was so wet that he slid in smoothly. Her moans almost put him over the top. He kissed her and slowly moved in and out of her. He went slowly and kissed her neck. He licked and sucked each nipple until they were hard. She put her hands in his hair and brought him in for more kisses. After a few minutes he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickened the pace and came deep inside her. 

"You feel so fucking good." He wanted to tell her he was falling in love with her but he wasn't sure how she felt. 

"You're the one who feels so good Jon." She kissed him one more time before he pulled out of her and cuddled up behind her. He held her close. 

Ashley woke up with a smile on her face. She hasn't thought about that time in a while. 


	13. Finding the Xindi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the Xindi and Archer leaves. Short sex scene.

The next day was a long day that resulted in Tucker and Mayweather finding the Xindi weapon. Archer decided that he was going to pilot the shuttle himself and he knew it was a one way trip. 

Ashley had been in engineering all day and hadn't gotten any status updates. While the Xindi shuttlepod was being prepared, Archer decided it was time to talk to Ashley. He needed to head to his quarters to say goodbye to Porthos and get him ready to go. Before Archer left for sick bay, he called down to engineering. 

"Archer to Ensign Darcom"

Ashley was surprised to hear from him. 

"Darcom here sir." 

"Meet me in my quarters immediately." 

"Um yes sir" Ashley answered before taking off. She was very confused as to why he'd call her to his quarters in front of everyone. She was nervous and walked quickly. She eventually picked up the pace into a jog. She reached his quarters but there was no answer. She tried a few more times before she used her access code and went inside. Archer wasn't there and Porthos wasn't either. This made Ashley even more concerned. Archer returned shortly after she had arrived. He looked even more stressed than usual. 

"What's going on Jon?" Ashley said as she walked over to embrace him. 

"We found the Xindi weapon. It has to be destroyed and I'm going to pilot the Xindi shuttle craft." He explained as he paced back and forth. 

Ashley looked at him with concern. 

"It's going to be a one way trip." Archer finally told her. 

"But... you're the captain. The ship needs you! I need you. You can't do this. Let me do it."

Archer cupped her face with his hands and leaned his forehead into hers. "I have to do this Ashley. You know you don't have the piloting experience for something like this. Even if you did, I wouldn't let you." 

"Why does it have to be you?! Surely someone else would volunteer!" 

"I'm not going to order anyone else to die." 

Ashley burst into tears which made Archer tear up too. She knew there was no talking him out of it and trying would have only made it worse for him. She forcefully yanked his zipper down on his jumpsuit and pulled the sleeves off of him. As she shoved the suit down to his thighs he pulled her zipper down and around her waist. He tore her tank off, picked her up and tossed her on the bed. She quickly ripped the jumpsuit and her panties off still sobbing. He dove on top of her and she eagerly parted her legs for him. He entered her in one swift motion and growled in her ear as he said "I love you. I'm sorry." 

She moaned and replied "I'm sorry too. I love you so much." 

She kissed him hard while still sobbing. She loved him so much and couldn't believe he was about to die. She desperately wished she could do something about it . She tried to take it all in and enjoy these last few precious moments. 

He came in her and started sobbing too. They held each other for a few moments and then he had to go. 

"Let me walk you Jon." 

"I don't want you to have to see me get in that shuttle."

"I want to be the last person who gets to say bye." Ashley said with one more kiss. They got dressed quickly and headed down to the launch bay. Archer held her hand the whole time. 

"Malcom loves you, you know Ashley." 

"We're just friends, besides I don't think I can ever love anyone else after you." 

Jon stopped suddenly. "Promise me something."

"Anything Jon."

"I'm doing this to save the future of Earth. Promise me you'll have a future as well. Move on, get married, have kids. Live." 

"Ok Jon I promise" Ashley said while having no intention of keeping her word. 

They arrived to see Trip and T'Pol waiting. T'Pol raised an eyebrow at Ashley and the captain holding hands but let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for kudos y'all! I am beyond thrilled that even one person has read this and thought it was decent. 😅


End file.
